


Library Lust

by chloemagea



Series: The Hoodrat and the Redneck [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemagea/pseuds/chloemagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl proposition Brandy for a good time. ;) <br/>This is nasty and I’m not sorry. And by nasty, I mean bareback, sloppy seconds nasty lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Lust

_Two pairs of rough hands caressed and grabbed at her. Brandy moaned, not sure how she even got in this situation. Yet somehow she was in the prison library between the bodies of Daryl and Rick of all people._

_“Oh…I don’t understand…please I—“_

_“Shhh,” Daryl hushed her and she could feel his cock poke at her ass. Rick was in front of her; eyeing her with a look she had never seen from him. Brandy bit her lip, as Rick stared her, his starving, blue gaze taking her in. Daryl grabbed her ample breasts, looking at Rick from over her shoulder as if he was presenting her to him. Rick took a step towards her before cupping her under her chin and kissing her roughly. Brandy whimpered as his scruffy beard rubbed up against her face. She pulled away, even though she was far too dark for a noticeable blush to be visible, her cheeks flamed with heat._

_“Rick–I–you don’t like me like this..” she uttered, bashfully._

_“If I didn’t..” Rick took her hand and pressed her palm to his crotch. Brandy gasped, feeling his very hard erection. “I wouldn’t have this, now would I?”_

_“Yer’ never this bashful with me,” Daryl whispered to Brandy as he pinched one of her nipples through her tattered shirt, she squeaked and slightly jumped at the feeling. Before she could even gather herself, Rick reached up and yanked her shirt open, the buttons snapped free from the thread, falling to the carpeted floor._

_“Damn, your tits are nice.” Rick breathed._

_“I told ya so.” Daryl smiled against Brandy’s neck, feeling her slightly grind her ass against his dick. Brandy bit her lip and her face burned with embarrassment as Rick stared at her naked tits with a dark hunger that made her uncomfortable but to her surprise she was turned on. Daryl slipped his hands into her shorts drawing a hot, yet wary moan from her._

_“Looks who’s all wet,” Daryl growled, pulling his fingers from inside of her shorts and showing Rick her slick juice on his finger. Brandy’s lip quivered and she panted wiggling her ass in excitement at the idea that she could have both of them. A threesome had been one of her long time fantasies that she had given up hope of ever having given what the world was now. There wasn’t time for living out ones yearning erotic wants, but she was being presented with a chance. They could all die tomorrow, so fuck it… why not._

_“Okay…” she whispered lowly, staring at Rick as he licked his lips. “Y’all can fuck me.” Brandy finally relented, and as soon as she did Rick cupped her under her chin crushed his lips against her’s again. She groaned as he forced her mouth open with his tongue. Daryl licked the crook of her neck as he rocked his cock against her ass. Rick grabbed her tits and ran his thumbs over her nipples. Brandy moaned into his mouth, as Daryl yanked her shorts down._

_“No panties,” Rick smiled as he took a step back to eye her. Brandy went to say something, but her words were cut off when Daryl reached around and slipped two fingers inside of her._

_“Ah–!” Brandy moaned, arching her back. Rick bent down slightly, grabbing her right breast and wrapping his lips around her hard nipple. “Oh, my fuck!” She squeaked as he sucked, hearing both men chuckle._

_“What do ya’ want us to do to you?” Daryl purred in her ear, his fingers still working inside of her. Brandy bit her lip, resting her hand on the back of Rick’s head as he sucked on her tits._

_“Wh—whatever y’all want…” she whispered as her legs started to shake. Brandy whimpered in agitation as Daryl pulled his fingers from inside of her, leaving her with a desperate need. Rick pulled away from her nipple with a smack of his lips and led her over to one of the tables._

_“I want a better look at you.” He said darkly. Brandy bit her lip and sat on the edge, she winced at the cold feeling of the table in her ass but ignored the chill. She spread her legs wide, watching their hungry expressions as she did. Rick licked his lips and grabbed his cock while Daryl let out a low growl. Brandy parted her lower lips and rubbed her clit._

_“What are y’all waiting on?” Brandy smiled, a charge of excitement roaring through her as they stepped towards her both of them rushing to get their pants undone. Daryl forced her to put both feet up on the edge of the table and Rick moved beside her, running his fingers through her big wild hair with one hand as he pulled his cock free with the other. Brandy blinked, he was bigger than she thought he would be, right on par with Daryl who was rather blessed in that department. Brandy panted as Daryl ran his cock along her wet slit._

_“Look at me.” He ordered Brandy’s eyes flickered up to meet his blue ones before slowly trusted his hips and sank into her. Brandy went to open her mouth to moan, but the sound of her was silenced as Rick forced his dick in her mouth._

_“Fuck—“ Rick panted as he cupped her under her chin and pulled her closer_

_“I told you,” Daryl said with a proud smile, as he grabbed her by her hips and started to thrust. Brandy could even think, here she was on her back in the prison library having a threesome with Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes. Daryl rested one hand on her lower abdomen and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Rick moaned lowly, feeling her whimper on his cock._

_“Oh my god—it’s been so long…” Rick whispered as he gripped her by her hair, thrusting into her mouth faster and faster. He hissed behind clenched teeth, feeling the pressure start to build. “Can—can I come in your mouth?” He asked._

_“Mmmhmm.” Brandy hummed. Rick threw his head back and let out a string of profanities as his cock twitched. Brandy groaned at the warm salty taste of him, Rick pulled out of her mouth and she swallowed quickly._

_“Wow…” Rick panted before resting his back against the wall and trying to recover from his orgasm._

_“Ah—hah, you blew yer’ load before the main course.” Daryl teased, glancing up at Rick with a smirk._

_“Don’t worry, I can get it up again,” Rick said, lazily stroking himself as he watched them fuck._

_“Geez, why don’t—oh—why don’t you both bone each other when you’re done with me.? You need to work out the sexual tension you two have—g-going on.” Brandy panted. Daryl grabbed one of her legs and pushed it up, driving himself deeper inside of her_

_“You think yer’ so funny.” Daryl panted in her ear, fucking her harder. She blinked in surprise as he kissed her, seemingly uncaring that just a few moments prior she had a mouth full of Rick’s cum. Daryl hissed as Brandy reached up and grabbed a hand full of his hair, her body starting to tense and writhe under him._

_“Goddamn,” Rick whispered, now fully hard again and stroking himself as he watched, loving the sound wet nasty sound of Daryl’s dick slipping in and out of her._

_“D—Daryl! I—“ Brandy panted desperately._

_“Yes—ah—come.” Daryl uttered, feeling her start to quiver around him. Brandy threw her head back, her mouth dropping open in utter ecstasy as she came hard around him._

_“Fuck!” Daryl cursed as he pumped into her a few more times, before almost passionately calling her name as he came inside of her. Brandy moaned, at the feeling of him pulsing inside of her cunt. Daryl stroked into her a few more times before slowly pulling out._

_“My turn,” Rick said, and before Brandy could even realize it Rick had walked back over to her._

_“Wait, Daryl just—“ she tried to say, but he ignored her, slipping into her with ease. Brandy yelped in shock, at how obscene it was. She couldn’t believe that he would fuck her even though another man had just finished inside of her. It was the single hottest thing she had ever experienced._

_“Do you like this?” Rick panted, as he pinched one of her nipples._

_“Yes! Yes!” Brandy squeaked, looking down, seeing his cock covered in Daryl’s cum._

_“So tight! Ahh fuck—your cunt is so good.”_

_“I told you it was delicious,” Daryl smirked from a chair as he watched Rick have his way with her._

_“Ahhh yes! Yessss—!”_

* * *

Brandy awoke with a jolt, her body literally flinging itself awake. She yelped as she fell off of her prison bunk and onto the cold cement floor.

“Uh? Are you okay?” Rick’s voice said from the doorway. Brandy wiped around, her face burning with heat and embarrassment as she looked at him, her mind recalling the images of the dream she had just had. Brandy forced out a laugh and got to her feet.

“I—I had a bad dream and it kinda freaked me out is all,” Brandy said, her eyes dropping to his crotch involuntarily. ‘Fuck! How long did I sleep?” She asked, quickly scrambling past him. Rick gave her a strange expression before shrugging his shoulders.


End file.
